Yugioh Heroes
by E men
Summary: What if Jaden and his friend were in the original series of Yugioh. What would be different? This starts from the start of battle city as Jaden and his friend meet with Yugi and the gang and duel together in the battle city tournament ready to take on any challenge to become the winner. Who will win!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own yugioh/gx nor do I own any of the characters of both show or the anime, manga, and real life cards shown in this fic**

**So please everyone enjoy. **

**People please review and no flames please **

**Thank You **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking down the road in Domino City was a brunette haired boy with brown eyes named Jaden Yuki wearing a black colored domino high school looking jacket with boots and a red jacket. Accompanied by him was his best friend Jamie a girl with silver hair and red eyes covered in a green sweater and white shirt slightly showing at an angle due to how she was wearing her sweater and boy did she seem mad at Jaden her eyes full of annoyance and her arms crossed in frustration at our favorite hero duelist.

"Jaden you jerk why did you have to go and make me get here late. I swear I've never seen someone so lazy in my life. You are so lucky I decided to come over and wake you up."

"Aw come on Jamie, I'm sorry, forgive me… please!" said Jaden putting on his best pleading face, hands clapped together like if someone prayed.

Opening one eye Jamie couldn't help but smile as she forgave him ending his plight. "Alright Jay but only because you're my best friend" said Jamie smiling as Jaden happily grinned ear to ear.

"Now let's find a duel… wha!"

While Jamie had been talking Jaden had already walked off looking for a duel running forward. "Jaden… wait up!" shouted Jamie as she ran off trying to catch up to Jaden and close the gap between them.

* * *

In another part of domino city Joey had already parted from his duel with Espa Roba with tea and solomon and he was looking for a duel, until he thought he saw a duel up ahead.

* * *

Moments ago….

Jaden been running for a while looking for a great challenge as he suddenly stopped running. Jamie having caught up was surprised.

That is until she saw the person Jaden was looking at and it was none other than a pasty faced black haired kid named Chazz wearing the same blazer as Jaden only in black a big smirk across his face as he looked down at his opponent and rival Jaden Yuki, Chazzs' disk ready in standby mode.

Jaden was smiling as he looked at his opponent. "Sup Chazz you looking to throwdwn said Jaden as he readied up his duel Disk.

"You know it slacker so let's duel I can't wait to take your two locator cards and take you out of this tournament so let's get started" said Chazz grinning ready to go.

"You want it you got it Chazz. Get set to get your game on" said Jadenas he lifted his jacket revealing his red deck case. Opening it he took out his deck getting ready to throw down and duel as he slid his deck in his disk his life point score rising to 4000.

At the same time Joey had just arrived with the others seeing the two getting ready to start. "Woah a duel and all right we just caught the beginning" said Joey psyched as he watched the duel ready to begin where at the same time he saw Jamie a far looking at the match.

"Get ready Chazz for my hero deck to win this duel"

"Dream on Jaden now let's duel"

'Hero deck' thought Joey interested as both Duelists drew their opening hands.

GET YOUR GAME ON!

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

* * *

**Well everyone what do you think was this awesome or what and sorry for the short Chapter. The Duel is Next so till next time. Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

'Hero Monsters' thought Joey as he looked on at the duel wondering what he had just heard. "I've never heard of those kinda cards".

Back to the duel Chazz was looking over his hand as he drew his first card.

"Alright Jaden I'm gonna summon my reborn Zombie in def mode" said Chazz as the ground shook and out crawled a gray haired zombie from the ground covered in dirt.

"I'll end my turn with that Jaden" said Chazz ending his turn.

"Alright Jamie my draw, " exclaimed Jaden as he turned around " check this…out!?"

Behind Jaden Jamie was gone looking around he saw her near the Joey Wheeler.

"No Way"!

Jamie looking on at the duel decided to speak up wondering about something. "So what are you doing here. I mean out of all the duels why are you at this one" asked Jamie curious ?

"Well I was wondering about your friend there you know in the red shirt and black blazer" pointed out Joey.

"Oh you mean my best friend Jaden'" said Jamie.

"Yeah he said something about a hero" said Joey.

"Oh ha ha that is a surprise just watch your in for a treat".

"Wow Joey Wheeler is actually watching me duel" said Jaden psyched at Joey looking at him duel. 'Who could ask for a better duel' thought Jaden now psyched to get started.

"Alright Chazz I'm going to start this duel with my Elemental Hero Sparkman" said Jaden.

"Here we go" said Jamie looking on knowingly.

Suddenly appearing in a flash of lightning was a duel monster in a superhero blue and gold jump suit wearing a blue visor, sparks of electricity coming out of his gripped hands. (ATK : 1600).

"Next I'm gonna play my sparkman's favorite weapon of choice, the spark blaster equip spell" said Jaden showing a card with a gun picture on it. Jaden playing it the weapon appeared on the field and Sparkman grabbed it.

"Now fire!" commanded Jaden as he obeyed his partner shooting the zombie as it stood up in atk mode. (ATK: 1000)

"Well unlike most zombies this one is about to play dead, attack " said Jaden as he ordered Sparkman to attack the zombie releasing electricity from the tip of his hands hitting the zombie as it was surrounded in smoke after impact.

"And stay dead" said Jaden as he looked at the field "that was the sweetest wait what's going on" where out of the smoke was the zombie still their his arm blown off but other wise okay as he took his dislocated arm and stuck it back into place.

"Well Jaden looks like my zombies staying around for another round. I hate to say it bro but it's your own fault cause when my zombie is in atk mode it cant be destroyed in battle.

Chazz: 3200

Jaden": 4000

"Guess that will show me" said Jaden sheepishly. "But I still hit you for damage and that was pretty sweet" said Jaden smiling. "I'll end my turn by throwing a card facedown.

"Throwin a facedown" said Joey confused.

"Oh that's just how Jaden adds his own spin to duels. He has the most fun when he duels and that's not his only skill he plays a great game of duel monsters. His deck has been yet to be beat he's really good" said Jamie.

"He might even give you a run for your money even if you did place second in the duelist kingdom tournament" teased Jamie bugging Joey a little bit. Calming down though she tried to talk seriously.

"Though you are the reason that Jaden loves dueling so much he's a big fan" said Jamie "his dream is to face the best Joey including you and the winner of Duelist Kingdom Yugi Muto he wants to play him too".

"And you, what do you wanna do" asked Joey "Oh by the way you know my name and I don't know yours.

"Oh my names Jamie King" said Jamie shaking Joeys hand.

"Alright Jaden its my turn and I'm gonna start with my chithonian soldier" said Chazz as his hell soldier appeared in black armor carrying a long sword blade.

Replacing his sliver blade came a sword that looked evil as it exuded an aura surrounding soldier. "And now I'm going make him even stronger with the equip spell axe of despair boosting his points by another 1000 points". (ATK:2200)

"Now attack with your hell pressure!"

Summoning up a green aura he yelled unleashing it as he went slashing at Sparkman.

Right at the last second though a barrier surrounded appeared around Sparkman as he as Jaden laughed Hero Sparkman on the other side teasing the soldier as he kept hitting the barrier in frustration with no luck though.

"Not bad man but I see your new sword… and raise you a hero barrier!" joked Jaden as his trap card disappeared.

"I end my turn with two cards facedown your turn Jaden".

"I play the spell card soul exchange which lets me use your zombie with my Sparkman sacrificing them to summon my Elemental hero Bladedge". Soul Exchange on the field firing a beam as it hit Chazz's zombie, head on surrounding Sparkman too as they both vanished and in their place was the golden bladed hero in the sky landing on the field looking really tough. (ATK:2600)

"Pretty sweet huh and what's better is his attack. Now go with your slice and dice attack"!

Running at Chazz it went to deliver an attack to the soldier slashing it right across it's chest as it exploded into pixels with Chazz guarding up against the powerful backlash.

Jaden: 3600

Chazz: 2800

"Wow that was great. Well I have no other moves just this facedown and I'll end my turn" said Jaden happily not bummed even though he did lose life points like Chazz.

Back to Joey and Jamie., Joey was shocked at how good the duel was going.

"Wow this kid Jaden is good I mean he's wiping the floor with this kid".

"Well Joey don't celebrate Jaden just yet because if I know Chazz he's only getting warmed up" said Jamie at a surprised Joey turning his head to her at disbelief still in the duel and what Jamie had said as he returned his attention to the duel turning around.

"Alright Jaden that was pretty good you've been kicking me around pretty good so far" said Chazz as he drew his card staring at it as he smiled.

"UH OH" said Jaden nervously anime sweating "when Chazz smiles that way it can only lead to bad news.

"But that's all gonna change with this card I drew that I've been waiting" said Chazz as he pressed two buttons on his duel disk revealing his facedown.

"So first I'm gonna activate the trap card Call of the haunted" said Chazz as something started to climb out with it's hands crawling the surface revealing it to be the Chithonian Soldier.

'Uh oh this card is bad news. I remember bones using this card' thought Joey as he thought back to his duel with Bones.

* * *

(Flashback)

Back at Duelist Kingdom Joey remembered when he had been forced by a big punch of bullies into a duel where he would lose all his starchips if he lost. So Joey agreed and was facing against an opponent and Bandit Keith's was a child named bones with a face to match his name.

"Now Joey prepare as I play my call of the haunted to revive my monsters and bring them back as Zombies" said Bones as out from the grave came three monsters which were Zanki a warrior type monster, Crass Clown a fiend monster, and the dragon type the Crawling Dragon now rotting corpses.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"And what was bad about those cards is that they became Zombies and were indestructible" said Joey sweating at the memory "it doesn't look good for your friend there".

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd guess that you sounded concerned" teased Jamie.

"Yeah I guess I am" said Joey shocking Jamie before she turned back to the duel smiling. "well don't worry about Jaden he can handle it, plus Call of the Haunted has changed since Duelist Kingdom" said Jamie.

Back to the duel Chazz revealed his second facedown revealing it to be a spell.

"Now with my spell card inferno reckless summon I can summon two more Chithonian Soldiers" said Chazz as two more appeared at both sides of the Chithonian soldier reborn with call of the haunted.

"Darn, I could summon multples of my hero but Chazz knows I only have one copy of each of my heroes" said Jaden to himself looking at the serious opposition "and Chazz doesn't play something without a plan".

"What! Only one copy!" shouted Joey shocked. "No prob Jaden can do it" said Jamie.

"Now I play the spell card Chithonian alliance to my Chithonian Soldier raising his attack points by 800 for each Chithonian Soldier including himself" said Chazz as he grew three times the size of the others. (ATK:3600)

"Now all my Chithonian soldiers attack with my big one attacking Bladedge"!

Charging at Jaden the Bigger soldier lifted it's sword as it slashed down slicing Bladedge in two as it exploded. Following it up as both Chithonian Soldiers came into striking distance. "Attack with double sword slash" said Chazz as both soldiers hit Jaden across the chest in an X swords slashing as Jaden barely held his ground, his hair overshadowing his eyes.

Jaden: 200

Chazz: 3400

"Oh no Jaden's down to his last 200 life points" said Joey "it looks like it's over".

"NO!" shouted Jamie hair overshadowed.

"But Jami ..- WOAH!" started Joey trying to reason with her… until he looked at her eyes and what he saw was her face fiercely but more importantly he saw her eyes and what he saw was a look of undying conviction and belief.

"Don't worry about Jaden. I believe in him and he most importantly trusts his cards and that's why he's gonna win. So Jaden fight back and win this because it's like you always say the duels not over till the last card is played!" said Jamie with a fierce look in her eyes "he believes in his cards and I believe in him so come on win this!".

'Trusts his cards… but that's just like what Yugi would say' thought Joey 'huh!?... what the'. Looking at Jaden for a second he saw him like he looked just like Yugi. But more importantly.. he could feel it like as if Yugi was right there standing right next to him dueling as he smiled!. "Who is this guy!"? Shocked Joey saw Jaden smile just like Joey would. And unlike what most people would do instead of being down he was actually..

SMILING!

"Don't you know Joey" said Jaden looking at Joey which shocked Joey as he saw Jaden like he looked just like Yugi !

"I'm Jaden Yuki and my dream is to be the best" said Jaden as he looked at his deck "and my dream is to duel you" said Jaden looking at Joey and then his pointing to his facedown.

"And I'm not done because now I play my facedown hero signal" said Jaden as his trap lifted making a light with the Elemental Hero Signal show up into the sky.

"Now since my monster was destroyed I can summon an Elemental Hero from my hand or deck".

"Now I summon my Elemental Hero Stratos" said Jaden as a hero wearing a blue visor like Sparkman appeared with turbine wings as he summoned a big wind blowing at the field as a card slipped out of his deck and Jaden grabbed it looking it over.

"And now I can add my Elemental hero Burstinatrix get added to my hand from my deck" said Jaden as he revealed his new card.

"It's my turn" 'Alright It's my last shot. It all comes down to this so please deck gimme something good" said Jaden drawing looking at the card.

"Alright I play two cards facedown" said Jaden as two facedowns materialized. "And then play the spell card mirage of nightmare to end my turn" said Jaden as a spell card with a mummy on it stood face up.

Drawing Chazz looked at Jaden looking long and hard. "Now mirage activates and let's me draw till I hold four cards" said Jaden as he drew until he held four cards in his hand.

"Too bad you can't use them on my turn looks like you've got nothing left" said Chazz as he drew his attention away form his cards and straight at Jaden.

Wll Jaden I have to say this was a great duel" said Chazz as he looked at Jaden with respect. "Thanks Chazz" said Jaden as he smiled at Chazz too with respect.

"But it's over, however since it's you Jaden I'll attack with my strongest card" said Chazz.

"Oh no" said Jamie "if this connects he loses".

"Now Chthonian soldier attack with your dark energy strike" said Chazz as the soldier prepared a massive ball of dark energy.

"**FIRE**!"

"**Jaden** ... **Noooo**!" said Jamie as the energy flew straight at Jaden heading for him to hit him straight on. Joey shocked like Jamie could only watch as it flew at him. 'Oh no it's over' thought Joey.

"Oh no this is just like that time" said Jamie shocked as she looked on eyes opened huge in horror thinking back to something from her past.

* * *

(Flashback)

In the flashback Jaden was smiling wearing his jacket as he was smiling facing down at his opponent who was shrouded in shadow.

On the field was Jaden's Flame Wingman as it looked down at a massive opponent.

"It's over Jaden this is the end" said the opponent shrouded in Shadow as he commanded his great beast to strike.

"Now his monster and end this duel" said Jadens opponent as his monster also shrouded in darkness unleashed a massive beam of energy aiming straight at Jaden.

Looking on Jamie on the sidelines could only stare in disbelief as she saw the blast headed for Jaden.

"**Oh no Jaden!**" shouted Jamie as the blast neared Jaden who stood their with his eyes overshadowed just like with Chazz as light enveloped the field blowing up the entire field in a flash of powerful white light from the energy blast.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed it so please review thx. :)**

**R&R (Whatever that means)? Plus can you guess who this mystery player is ? Discover who it is in my next chapter of Yugioh Heroes which is during the battle city tournament saga. Till then readers**


End file.
